Three men and the little woman
by stardiva
Summary: this is a new series that i actually wrote when i was in the 11th grade... I revamped to suit it for our bbc boys.. the Little woman is Victoria. Sherlock's daughter.. again i hope you all like... here is chap 3... hope you like... sorry about the wait... I still have alot more to do...
1. Chapter 1

Billy looked dreamily at the young woman who lay in his bed, in his arms. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. The young woman in her slumber snuggled in his arms. Her short strawberry blond curls framed her beautiful pale slender features as her head lay on the pillow.

She was the daughter of his boss , Sherlock Holmes . Billy worked for Sherlock as a page. John Watson ( Victoria's step father and Sherlock's husband ) had often commented that he found the young page wise and tactful in his helping Sherlock and John in their different cases. Billy had been 18 when he came to work for Holmes and had met then 17 year old Victoria. Billy had fallen in love with the young woman almost on sight and several months later he had asked her out.

Gently , as not to wake the young woman, Billy stroked her cheek. As he did this, the young woman's eyes fluttered open. She smiled as she looked at Billy with what he called her father's steel grey eyes.

"Good morning," Billy smiled as he held her close to his body. "Hi." He then began to give her bare shoulder tender butterfly kisses as she sighed at each kiss. He murmured "I love you" They kissed tenderly and soon fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning, Billy woke up and reached over to take the young woman into his arms. As he did , Billy saw that he was alone in the room. The spot in the bed where Victoria had lain was now empty. There was instead a framed picture of the young woman and a note writen in Victoria's handwriting .

MY DARLING, BILLY.

THANK YOU FOR LAST NIGHT. IT WAS WONDERFUL. IF POSSIBLE PLEASE, COME TO BAKERSTREET TONIGHT FOR DINNER. IF NOT POSSIBLE, PLEASE COME JUST THE SAME. MY FATHERS WILL BE OUT FOR THE EVENING.

I LOVE YOU.

VICTORIA.

Billy smiled as he picked up the photo and smiled at it lovingly. He, then placed it on the nightstand. He then rose and walked over to his dresser and opened the top then took out a small black ringbox. The young man looked at his reflection in the mirror then back to the photo. He smiled to himself as he spoke to it, " Yes my dear Victoria, it will be possible for me to come for dinner tonight. For tonight I plan on asking you to be mine."

That night with the help of Mrs Hudson, the landlady not their housekeeper of 221b Bakerstreet, Victoria had prepared a wonderful romantic dinner for they sat there, Billy found himself falling even deeper in love with this young woman. The woman who had his heart.

Billy took her hand in his and tenderly kissed it,"Vicki, you know I love and adore you with every thing in me don't you?" She nodded as she smiled shyly. Billy then took the ring box out of his pants pocket and presented it to her. "Then will you do me the honour of allowing me to marry the most beautiful woman in the city of London?" Through her tears of Joy , Victoria leaned towards Billy and kissed him.

"Yes Billy , Yes I will marry you. Oh Billy, I love you." They, then rose together and Billy drew her in his arms and they kissed again, melting as one. Billy then picked the young woman up and carried her to the couch that was in the sitting room of 221 B Bakerstreet to sit and plan their future.

The following morning the young woman woke up in a good mood. Victoria smiled to herself as she glanced down at the simple engagement ring which was now on her finger. Never was there a more happy, or contented young woman in the whole of London. She rose from her bed, got dressed and made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

Sherlock Holmes sat at his work table which was also the kitchen table. He was typing on his lap top computer( well actually it was his husband's computer) but Sherlock's was in their bedroom as was his blackberry , where John was still sleeping. Sherlock didn't want to wake his husband. Besides he reasoned John's was down here and Sherlock knew the password. His husband's pass word was quite easy really . Sherlock chuckled as he typed the word in" Ahh my dear John, will you ever learn."

Sherlock had just posted a blog entry on his website the SCIENCE OF DEDUCTION. when he sensed his daughter entering the room behind him. She came up behind him and put her arms around him and kissed his cheek." Good morning Daddy." Sherlock glanced up at her and acknowledged her greeting. He then turned back to the lap top.

Victoria chuckled at this greeting , this was her father's way, she had become use to this. She learned at a early age not to bother him while he was working . Although some times he let her take part in his more simple experiments and often took her along on cases. John always made sure he kept a eye on the little girl on the different cases. To keep her out of harms way. Sherlock also encouraged her to conduct her own experments. He had also given her a riding crop along with a small crash test dummy for her 10th birthday. Much to the distain of John.

John had protested "Sherlock , that is not the proper gift for a young girl. " as Vicki begain hitting the dummy with the crop happily. "Just like daddy does." the little girl had squealed in delight after she had hugged her father then turned back and began to strike the dummy gleefully. Sherlock had watched his daughter for several minutes and turned to John and spoke "Maybe so John, but it is the perfect gift for the daughter of Sherlock Holmes."

Now as Victoria made her way to the kitchen in search of coffee, Sherlock lifted his glance from his work and silently watched his daughter. His heart swelled with the love he felt for his only child. It was a different love then he felt for his husband John. Sherlock showed her love in his usual different way but he did love her.

The little girl had made Sherlock love her right from the moment she was placed in his arms at her birth. Victoria was a wonderful reminder of the first and only woman Holmes ever loved.

When Holmes was in school he had met and fell in love with a fellow classmate. Her name was Elizabeth Hardy. She had been the niece of one of his collage professor , Rupert Waxflutter

The two shared meny a happy day together. Elizabeth had been the first and only woman he had given his heart to. One night the young couple consimated their love for one another. From that night , their love produced a child. Sherlock had vowed to stand by the mother of his child no matter what.

Sherlock had proposed to Elizabeth and she had accepted with a kiss. They had agreed to marry after the baby was born. But that was not to be. For Elizabeth lost her life giving their daughter life. Sherlock had been heartbroken by the loss. But thanks to the support and yes the love of John Watson ( his best friend at the time) and also the love of his young daughter, Sherlock's heart soon mended, excepting and returning the love the two offered him.

The year Victoria turned a year old, Sherlock and John had gotten closer and soon began to date. Six months later John had proposed to her father and the two married in a quiet civil ceremony. On Victoria's Second birthday , John offically adopted her. The child grew up under the watchful eye of both Sherlock and John. Also by her uncle Mycroft and Mrs Hudson ( the landlady, not the housekeeper) of Bakerstreet.

The young girl loved them all. But the one person that held a special place in her heart was Sherlock. She followed Sherlock every where, and her eyes would light up when she saw him. Sherlock would smile his usual soft smile at the little girl, ( which he reserved for his daughter) as he would pick her up and nuzzle her cheek with his nose. His own steel eyes glowing with the fatherly love the young girl brought out in him.

Every time John saw Sherlock hold their daughter in this manner, his heart would swell with love for his husband. John would remark that little Victoria was indeed a Daddy's girl. John also knew that to his husband , the young girl was a wonderful reminder of her late mother.

Sherlock turned back to the computer screen as he spoke to his daughter. " So are you going to tell me about the ring on your finger. or shall I tell you."

ok this is the very first sherlock story i ever did... this was back when I was in the 11th grade long before I knew what fan fics were... I am doing alot of rewriting on it and up dating it to fit our BBC Boys.

Elizabeth and her uncle are from the movie Young Sherlock Holmes... And Billy is borrowed from the original Holmes stories . The only charactor I do own is Victoria...

hope you like this and i have other chaps for this uni. that i am stiil rewriting...

again enjoy...( this is a separate uni from my Boswell series.)


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria laughed as she looked down at her ring finger then to her father. "Now, Daddy no one likes a showoff." Sherlock rolled his eyes and was about to speak when John Watson ( to whom the young girl refered to as her Tad.) entered the room."She's right you know. And if I know you Sherlock, and I do. You enjoy being a show off." After the retort from Sherlock." "Well of course, I want to show off. I am a show off , thats what we do... "

John and Victoria laughed at this as John sat down in the chair beside his husband at the table. " Good morning . " John leaned in towards Sherlock and the couple shared a quick kiss. John, then took a sip from the cup of coffee that their daughter had set in front of him. "Good morning Vick .So what's the mighty Sherlock Holmes showing off about, this time?." Victoria greeted him warmly by giving him a hug. "Morning Tad."

John looked from his husband then back to their daughter. "Well? Some one gonna fill me in?" Vicki, then sat down in the chair across from John and Sherlock. She then folded her arms in front her and looked at her father." He's about to show us how much he knows about your daughter. Ok mister "SHOWOFF" Let's hear it then. Dazzle us with your genius."

Sherlock made a face as he glanced down at the lap top again. "Oh Please, I know all about Billy and yourself. I don't see, I notice .When you came in to the room this morning you had a bounce in your step. I also observed you have had a glow about you the past couple of months . And most important I have seen the two of you together. The looks you have been giving each other. Holding hands when you think no one else were looking . Also the fact that you have been sleeping together for the past six months, a fact that you think no one knows about . Well no one except me. Then of course there is the ring on your finger on your left hand that wasn't there yesterday. Am I wrong?" Sherlock then sat back in his seat and looked at his daughter in triumph.

John could not help chuckling at this. He then took a sip of his coffee. It was true that his husband was being a show off right now. But as always, John found he was a damn sexy, yet annoying show off. Right from the moment they met, Sherlock had amazed John with his power of observation.

John knew others such as the police at Scotland Yard such as Sally Donovan hated Sherlock for it. It had earned The consulting detective the nickname "Freak." by Sally and several of the Yarders. John also knew Sally and the others didn't like that Sherlock often showed them all up at the different crime scenes.

But this was one of the many things John loved about the consulting detective. One of the meny reason John had fallen in love with his husband. John wasn't worried about Victoria. He knew from experience the young woman could hold her own when it came to her father. When Sherlock got snarky with her( which wasn't too often.) , she could give snark right back. She was doing that now.

John watched now as their daughter rolled her eyes much like in the way her father did. Victoria, then glanced over John who just cleared his throat and took another sip from his coffee.

Victoria laughed yet blushing slightly as she looked at her father. "Oh you think you are sooo damn smart don't you?." Sherlock rolled his eyes at this . "I don't THINK I am so damn smart, I KNOW I am so damn smart. I ask again. Am I wrong"

Victoria laughed as she again looked at her father as she spoke, "Damn it, what a lousey world,,, Fine , you win Daddy , you don't play fair but you win. You are right about Billy and me..." Sherlock looked at her and corrected her "Billy and I... the correct phrase is ..." Victoria retorted almost hotily "Whatever, mister story editor ...Anyway , for the most part you are right. We have been seeing alot of each other for quite awhile. I love him and I know he loves me." Victoria held out her hand "Last night he did present with this ring. He also proposed and I accepted his proposal... Oh and by the way we haven't been sleeping together for six months . Its been a year."

This caused John to choke on his coffee. Sherlock slapped him a couple of times on the back. John thanked him and the two men looked back at their daughter. Sherlock huffed " A year. Its always something... So where is the man of the hour. He is late by the way. First he beds my daughter then he is late . if Billy Wiggins hurts you in any way..." John swatted him as he spoke sharply" SHERLOCK!"

Victoria was about to continue when a young male voice came from the doorway"Sorry I'm late Mister Holmes."

The three of them turned towards the door and saw Billy standing there. Victoria then got up and went to where Billy stood and put her arms around his waist and kissed his looked at Sherlock and spoke."Mister Holmes , Doctor Watson, I love your daughter and I will and would never ever hurt her." Before Sherlock could say any thing, John silenced him with a stern look as he whispered "Don't ,Just don't. and no pouting."

Victoria then took hold of Billy's hand and lead him back to the table and pulled out a chair that was close to hers as Billy sat down. John grinned as he put his arm around the young woman and place a kiss on her cheek. " Fantastic, Vick. I am so happy for you ..." John then held his hand out to Billy and shook his hand "Welcome to the family. "

John then noticed his husband had silently rose and was now standing with his back to them. He was staring out the window. John had began to rise in order to go to his side. But Victoria beat him to it. She soon made her way over to where her father stood. When she did , Victoria put her hand on her father's shoulder as she spoke quietly. "Daddy"Sherlock turned to face his daughter, his eyes shone bright with tears as he smiled the shy smile he reserved for her.

He then held her close and gentley nuzzled her cheek with his nose as he did so often when she was a little girl. She heard him whisper "Oh my little one. I am so proud of the woman you have become. So proud. Your mother would have been to."

Victoria hugged her father "I love you daddy." John watched this exchange and smiled to himself as the two people he loved more then any one else in the word hug each other.

John's eyes met his husband's gaze as the two men shared a private look. Victoria then made her way back to the table. Sherlock flounced himself down on the sofa. John got up from his chair and went over to the sofa where his husband sat. Sherlock sat up to make room for John. John then took put his arms around Sherlock.

Sherlock spoke quietly "Well John , It would appear our daughter isn't a little girl any more is she." He then leaned back in John's arms as he sighed dramaticly. John spoke "Yes, yes it would appear so." He then spoke teasingly " And you know we won't have any others." Sherlock rolled his eyes at this and scoffed "Not unless there's a miracle. Do keep up John."

John glared at his husband and got up and looked down at him"Ok that's it. That's enough. You, and I are going back to bed. Some one needs more sleep. Now." Sherlock proceeded to lay on the sofa and stubornly turned to face the wall. "No John. I don't want to." Victoria could hear the pout in his voice. She and Billy watched as John put his hands on his hips as he spoke again curtly " Oh I am sorry Your lordship. Did I forget to say please and thank you ? No I believe what I said was. NOW."

Still pouting, Sherlock glanced over his shoulder at his husband and was about to object again . But then, he saw the look John was giving him. Sherlock knew by the look that his husband's face and his tone, John meant business . Sherlock got up as he huffed dramaticly "FINE." Sherlock then stormed up the stairs and the three heard the bedroom door slam. John shook his head as he turned back to look at his daughter and Billy. " So , Billy, will you be joining us for tea tonight?"

Billy answered"Ta,Doctor Watson, if it is ok with Mister Holmes and yourself sir.." John smiled warmly. "No worries Billy, " He looked down the hall towards the bedroom"By the way , Billy I doubt you'll be needed much today.. Mister Holmes and I will be other wise why don't you two go out and enjoy the day."

John then turned and started to head off in the direction his husband had gone. He then spoke over his shoulder "Now if you will excuse me ... your father is waiting for me... See you at six." John then hurried towards his and Sherlock's bedroom.

ok finally i am done chap 2...

revamping stories isn't as easy as I thought

merlin's left this is for you...

hope you all like...


	3. Chapter 3

That night after dinner, the four of them made themselves comfortable in the sitting room of 221B. Sherlock and Victoria performed different pieces of music. Sherlock played the violin, while their daughter sat at the baby grand piano ( a gift from her uncle Mycroft on her fifth birthday)..Mycroft had insisted to John and Sherlock that it was a instrument that every well bred young woman learn how to play.

At first Sherlock had objected loudly, stating that his daughter will be learning the violin, not the piano.. But to his and John's amazement , Victoria had taken to the piano quite well . Sherlock despite his objections, soon saw she was a exceptional player, according to her piano teacher. The praise pleased both her parents and her them all proud of their "Little woman " when she preformed at the various recitals.

That night in the Bakerstreet sitting room, John sat in his. chair listen to the music his husband and their daughter played. As John listened, he worked on his blog. At one point his eyes locked with his husband over Sherlock's violin and the two shared a loving smile. John's eyes then wandered over to their daughter. John's heart filled with pride as he watched their daughter play.

Sherlock and John had watched her grow from a gawkish little girl to a lovely young woman. He smiled at her warmly as she continued her she played , Victoria looked around the room at the three men who mattered most in her life.

There was Sherlock, her father who taught her his art of the science of Deduction and how to read a crime scene. . He also taught her how to appreciate fine music. Victoria had also gotten her dry wit and sharp tongue from him. Sherlock also taught her how to create her own "Mind palace."

Then there was John. He was the buffer between the outside world and her unlike most people she didn't need that buffer. John was the one Victoria went to when she had homework issues. Victoria figured out in early grades, not to go to Sherlock if she needed help. Not since the "Great Solar System debate" that Sherlock had gotten into with her third grade teacher at her primary school Parents night.

John was also the one who gave hugs and smiles when the little girl needed them. ( Not that Sherlock never showed affection to the little girl. Quite the contrary.) But often times John was the one who dried the little girl's tears and tended to her when she woke up from nightmares. When she was in primary school, Sherlock and she would walk to meet John after his shift at his surgrey. He would always have lollies and boiled sweets in his Lab coat for her.

Then last but never least was her darling Billy. The young man who showed Victoria a love that neither of her parents could give her. Billy had begun to court her almost the day they met. Which happened to be the day he began working for her father.

As the young woman looked around the room, she thought she was lucky , very lucky to have three wonderfull men in her life.

Now as Billy sat listening to his beloved and her father play, Billy saw in his mind's eye what their wedding would be like. The young man knew it would be perfect. His bride would be perfect. Billy then rose from his seat and went to sit beside Victoria on the piano bench. He then leaned in and placed a soft butterfly kiss on her cheek and put his arm about her waist . They then shared a smile and then Billy leaned in and placed on her lips a soft lover's kiss.

Sherlock rolled his eyes as he watched this and stopped playing. He then set his instrument down on the coffee table beside him. Sherlock then huffed as he flounced down in his chair which was across from John's chair. John gave him a "Don't you dare spoil this for her."look. Sherlock then cleared his throat, which earned him a stern look from his husband as John hissed "SHERLOCK."

At this , the young couple sitting at the piano broke the kiss and looked over at John and Sherlock. John spoke "By the way, Vick, Your father and I are going away for the weekend." John smiled over at his husband and then back at their daughter." Sort of a Romantic getaway."

Victoria looked at her parents and smiled impishly ."Oh really now? Where are you two lovebirds going.? Also when are you leaving" John blushed as he lightly scolded " 't start. Besides I wasn't the one just now snogging with my boyfriend now was I? No I believe that was you Sunshine.

Sherlock snorted with a chuckle. He then rose, and went over where his daughter sat. He then leaned over to give her a tender fatherly kiss on the forehead and gently touched her cheek." We're going to Cardiff. We are catching the 5:45 am train in the morning. "

Sherlock then went over back to where John sat and plunked himself gracefully on the arm of his husband's chair. Sherlock then put his arm around his husband's shoulder and took hold of one of his husband's hands and started to mindlessly play with the fingers. All the while resting his chin on the top of John's head. John, in turn rested his free hand on his husband's knee. He looked at their daughter, "We'll be home early tuesday morning" Sherlock nodded "If you need us, Just text us." John nodded "But Your uncle Mycroft will be on stand by as well.. Victoria nodded "Ok." with that she and Billy rose from their seats . Victoria walked him down to the front door of 221, where they kissed good night .

Billy then left and Victoria made her way back upstairs. As she entered the room she noticed the smirk on Sherlock's face. Rolling her eyes , Victoria spoke " Don't start you... I can hear your mind working from here." Before Sherlock could speak, John rose and took hold of his husband's hand. " Ok you two, time for bed. Early day tomorrow."Victoria laughed as she kissed the two of them. " Good night. If I don't see you in the morning, have a safe and fun trip." John smiled as Sherlock rose "Night sweetie."

Sherlock kissed her nose "Behave your self while we are gone." Victoria grinned "Now what fun would that be ." She teased . Sherlock swatted her back side as John shook a mocking finger at her.. " You're being a very naughty little madame tonight Watch it .. Your not to old that one of us couldn't put you over our knee." The three laughed at this and headed to their beds for the night.

phew welll that's that part done. sorry took so long...

revamping took longer then i thought...


End file.
